Far Away from Where You Are
by LethalApparition
Summary: Sixty years after Edward leaves in New Moon, Bella is dying. He follows her into the void, and by a twist of fate the two meet again. With their dark pasts and entanglement in the supernatural, will they get a chance together again? Full summary inside!
1. Chapter 1: Far Away from Where You Are

**Disclaimer: **_**Twilight**_** belongs to Stephenie Meyer – not me. I also don't own the song featured in this story.**

**_ Newly _Rated: _M_**

**New _Full _Summary (as of 3/19/2010):**** Sixty years after Edward leaves in New Moon, Bella is on the brink of death – and he can't stay away from her. He follows her into the void after her tragic death, and by a twist of fate the two meet again. Alice is plotting a way to get the couple together once more, but with their dark pasts and entanglement in all things supernatural, will they ever get a chance to truly be together again? Rated _M_ for dark and suggestive themes. Canon pairs, and possible lemons in the future. Somewhat OOC. Vampires and humans both.**

**I've been busy at school, so I don't really have time quite yet to work on a real story. But I've had this idea mulling around in my head for a long time, and while I know it's been done before, I wanted to try my hand at it!**

**EDIT: _READ THE A/N AT THE BOTTOM, PLEASE!_**

**

* * *

**

_**Far Away from Where You Are**_

_**~*~**_

Edward shuddered, and not from the cold. He knew this day would come, but that didn't make him dread it any less. In fact, his anxiety mounted more and more as time passed. He wished with every fiber of his being that he had never left her, crying and broken, on that fateful day. Edward had since learned that he shouldn't have left her behind. Selfishly, wished he had never come back to see her holding hands and laughing with another man. It tore his heart into pieces, and he thought – no, he _knew _– that if he had never seen her with that man, _Jacob_, he would have ran back to her and groveled before her, begging for her forgiveness.

Edward had stopped trying to live day by day, and was struggling to live through each hour – each _minute_. Each filament in his being was screeching at him to go back to her; back to where the light was. Everything surrounding Bella was full of light, and anything past her radiance was darkness. Edward was blinded by her light, and could see nothing else but her. His mind was battling with his heart… and his heart eventually won. He came back to Forks, a plan already formulating in his mind to beg her to take him back. To tell her he loved her after all, and though he was a monster, he would do anything within his power to just be near her vivacity. He was prepared to do anything – to plead, to wait, to serve her. However, he wasn't prepared for what actually happened.

No, when he saw her and heard the boy's thoughts of love and happiness, he couldn't bring himself – a cold-blooded _monster _– to intrude on her future. Not again. Not ever. It killed him to see them so euphoric together while he was so distraught, but her happiness was the only thing that mattered to him. He could live this damned life as long as he knew she was alive and content.

And yet, he couldn't stay away! Every year, he watched as she grew into a beautiful woman; even more so than when he first laid eyes on her. Her hips and breasts filled out, her mahogany locks became more lustrous and kissed her heart-shaped face. Oh, how he yearned to be those locks. He watched as the color slowly came back to her deep, chocolate eyes after the heartbreak he knew _he _– only more proof that he was a monster – caused her, and he watched as her smiles became more genuine, eventually morphing into the laugh he so cherished. Just hearing her laugh allowed him to forget his agony, if only for a little while.

He was always there; guarding over her to make sure she was well taken care of and, most importantly, happy.

The rain poured down on his car, unrelenting. The sky seemed to match his black mood as he traversed the distance to his home. It was getting dark, and he knew it would be late by the time he got there. He just hoped it wasn't too late. The thought alone was enough to suffocate him, so he switched the thoughts in his mind to easier ones, ignoring the rather large elephant in the car.

His "distractions," as he so eloquently put it, had him chasing all over the world for the vampire that wished to do her harm. It was his responsibility to take care of the mess he made. Edward had to admit it; he wasn't very good at tracking, and many times he fell into Victoria's false traps and she evaded him. He was in Brazil by the time he realized that she had lead him into another dead end and finally came back to his home in Forks to guard over his lost love. Victoria never made an appearance after he returned; she had seemingly disappeared off the face of the earth. But he welcomed the peace, for he knew she was safe.

Between chasing after the evasive vampire, Edward was a mess. He would often end up on the damp floor of his chosen shelter for hours on end, curled up into a rigid ball and heaving with dry sobs. He would writhe in agony and hoped it would fade away, yet he realized that he deserved it. As much as it pained him, he pictured her face in painstaking detail, and it burned a whole into his mind… and his heart. He couldn't help but to remember her; the way she used to smile at him, her angelic face lighting up, and her eyes full of love. He recalled kissing her delectable lips, and wondering at the passion he felt that seemed to engulf even the constant bloodlust for her.

But the bloodlust – oh, how it pained him to keep from breaking her thin skin and lapping at the astounding ambrosia in her swan-like neck until she was drained of life. The images would be dredged up every time he saw her, no matter how hard he tried to force them down, and it only served as a reminder to the fact that he wasn't good for her. He would never be good enough for an angel. She was in constant danger while around him, and it was painfully obvious to him that she would have a happier life without him – a soulless vampire – in the picture. The incident with Jasper almost killing her was the final straw, and as much as it tortured him, he had no other choice. She could be _killed _while around him. He _left he_r.

Edward_ left her_ alone in a forest, broken. _Broken_. He told her that he couldn't continue doing this; he couldn't continue being with her. That she wasn't good for him. The thought would be humorous if not for the grave circumstances.

She was so confused, and it was obvious she was trying to hold back tears as the devastating words sunk in. "You… don't… want me?" she asked.

The look on her face when he told her the one word that somehow broke all his vows to her was almost enough to keep him there. Her eyes, clouded over with confusion and pure agony as he told her, _"No,"_ was almost enough for him to fall to his knees, sobbing, and tell her it was all a lie. That he didn't mean it; he loved her with all that he was, and it was impossible for him to ever stop. That he wished he was human so he could give her the life she so needed. He longed to shake her and ask, "How could one word break your faith in me? Why can you believe the lies, but not the truth? After all the times I told you I loved you, one word would make you stop believing?!" But he didn't. Edward hardened his face into a cool mask like he always did and continued to feed blatant lies to her. It was the blackest kind of blasphemy. If nothing else, that was enough to make him a monster. He loathed himself.

His family was in a constant state of distress after he forced them to leave their lives behind for him. Alice could hardly look at him without feeling resentful. Jasper blamed himself for what happened, and couldn't stand to be anywhere near Edward because of his distraught emotions. Emmett's usually smiley demeanor was lost and he moped around. Rosalie, even, found herself missing her – if for no other reason than to not have to see her siblings and husband so upset. Carlisle tried to be understanding of Edward's decision, but it was obvious he didn't approve. And _Esme_… Esme looked as if she had lost a daughter. She tried to hide it, but her thoughts would break when she thought he wasn't aware and he knew that she was in pain. Over his decision. It seemed he could never stop causing people pain.

There was always a heavy, morose air around the house when he was around. Edward couldn't live with the constant pity and resentment, and he especially couldn't live with the pain. He made sure to stay away from his family and kept himself occupied with his "distractions" – though it only seemed to cause them to worry more.

He was broken from his thoughts as he stopped his silver Volvo three streets down from her house. It was dark, and the full moon shone brightly, derisively mocking him. As if anything should be bright on a day such as this! He took off in a sprint and was behind the single house that held so many fond memories in seconds, standing at the place where he usually concealed himself on his visits. He could smell her scent everywhere, even outside in the rain, and his throat burned. It was fainter than it used to be, but every instinct in him screamed to assail her, even after all this time. It disgusted him.

Edward took a breath and maneuvered up the tree beside the house and through her bedroom window in a flash. He barely registered the other two heart beats within the house; he was only focused on _her_. There were no signs of a disturbance as he quickly opened her window and lunged inside, landing silently on his feet like he had so many times before.

He stopped, wide-eyed.

There was Bella.

She looked so frail, and he couldn't contain the broken sob that ripped through his frozen chest at the sight of her. She was bruised in several places, as if she was still clumsy after all this time, and her blue and purple veins were prominent in the translucent skin enveloping her. Her body, once full of life, hung limply within the bed. Her heart was thumping slightly – barely a whisper now – slowed from the strong beat it used to have.

She looked as if she was barely clinging to the last vestiges of life.

In the past when he had come to see her, he admired the way age seemed to treat her. She always managed to look young and vibrant, even when she was older. Her face showed no signs of wrinkling until she was in her late 50's, and despite that, time treated her beautifully. She was always, always beautiful. Even now she was beautiful, despite her vulnerability.

Memories flooded through Edward. He remembered most everything that happened throughout her life. In her early twenties she had finished college and worked as a teacher in Forks High, and lived in a quaint little house near Charlie. It was as if she never wanted to leave her past behind – or at least Edward hoped. He always fancied that she still loved him, despite all that he had done to her. She had developed a stable relationship with _Jacob _(He couldn't help but to sneer his name, even now), and they got married when she was twenty-five. She gave birth to a beautiful baby girl and named her Esme – when Edward first heard this, his heart had clenched painfully. Her capacity to love despite all she had been through astounded him. Esme had since gotten married and had two beautiful babies.

Bella seemed truly happy as time went on, and Edward couldn't help but to smile every time he saw her. Of course, she would never notice him, but he was always there. _Always_.

When Charlie passed away, Bella was devastated – but somehow managed to make it through like she always did. She inherited the house, and after Jacob died in a car accident years later, she moved into it. At that point in time, Edward had almost come back to her. But she was always surrounded by the people she loved, and he thought that she was still happy despite her losses.

Edward couldn't contain himself any longer and launched himself toward her. She was sleeping, her eyes closed lightly. Her face was serene, despite the minuscule frown on her face. Her frail body adjusted around her bed. It was obvious that she wasn't comfortable, and all he wanted to do was hold her and never let her go. Then he heard it.

A whisper, as quiet as a sigh, took flight and hit him like a brick wall. "_Edward_…"

It tore him apart. He swore that his dead heart thumped in that second, as euphoric emotions washed over him. _She remembered_. He couldn't hold himself back as he gripped her hand lightly, as if she were a fragile bird, and whispered, "I'm here, Bella. I'm here." Despite whispering, his voice was trembling.

Bella was startled awake as she felt something cold touch her hand. Chocolate brown met smoldering gold in that instant, and a shock went through the two. Neither of them pulled back.

Edward was expecting her to scream in a hoarse voice, and mentally prepared himself for the grief it would cause him. He was caught, and he couldn't look away. Not even for a second.

Then she spoke. "I had hoped you would come; it was the only thing I wanted. I was waiting for you, you know." Her voice was raspy from sleep, and so feeble. Edward's dormant heart wrenched again.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I… I'm sorry to have kept you waiting. I'm so sorry." It was obvious that he was apologizing for much more than keeping her waiting. There was so much he wanted to tell her. So much that she didn't know. He was surprised she didn't pull away and demand answers or tell him to leave.

"Shh… you don't need to tell me. I already know," Bella whispered. Her voice trailed off and she had to take a breath before going on again. "I missed you." She lifted her hand up to trace the contours of his face. He was shocked at the touch, and stood frozen for a few seconds before responding and leaning his face into her hand. It felt so good _–_ so _right __–_ that he almost lost it right then. A tear rolled down Bella's beautiful face, and he watched, fascinated, as it trailed down her cheek. He bent down and kissed it lightly, tasting the salty fluid.

Edward clenched his eyes shut and buried his face in the curve of her neck. "I love you. I love you so much," he choked out. "I never stopped loving you."

Bella was watching Edward in wonder. It seemed as though he hadn't aged a single day since the last time she had seen him. It brought to her a sense of nostalgia, and she reminisced of bittersweet memories. In that instant, she felt whole again. He was here, with her. _After all those years_…

"I know, Edward. I know. I couldn't stop loving you despite what happened. You were always with me in my heart, and you gave me the best years of my life." She smiled. She had long since forgiven him for what he had done. It just felt so good to drink in his sweet scent once more. Her memories of him hadn't done her justice; he was more perfect than she could have imagined on her own. His bronze locks were unruly as if he had been running; and his chiseled features, even while twisted with his distress, were the most beautiful she had ever seen. And his _eyes_… he looked up to her, and caught her blatantly staring at him. The orbs were deep and golden, and she felt she could get lost in their swirling depths forever. She would die a happy death while lost in his eyes.

Bella broke into a small smile at the thought – some things never change. At least now she would get the chance to die whilst staring into his dazzling eyes.

"You know… I found the pictures and CD you hid under the floorboards," Bella said suddenly. She had a wistful look on her face. "I think that was the time that I fully realized why you left."

When Edward had left her, he said she would live on as if he had never existed. He had almost taken the birthday presents she had been given, and yet he couldn't bring himself to take away her gifts. He thought she would at least have those to remember him by, if she ever found them.

"I couldn't bring myself to take them away from you. They were meant to be enjoyed, and honestly, I wanted a part of me to always be near you. It was selfish, I know, but I couldn't stand to just confiscate them." He had a hard time admitting that part of the reason he stashed them nearby was to keep a piece of him with her, always. Edward tangled his fingers in her soft white hair and laid his body down against her, careful not to crush her in any way. He buried his face in her sweet neck again, gulping in what could be the last time he smelled her scent of freesias and strawberry. The thought brought on new waves of anguish, and Edward had to force his next words past the frog in his throat. "I wish I could go back in time. I never would have left you – I can't see you… go, Bella." He couldn't say the word that was looming heavily in the air. "I just can't. I wish I could change you, right now. _Something_. Tell me how to save you, Bella!"

But they both knew that he couldn't change her – not now. Her feeble heart wouldn't be able to pump the blood through her; wouldn't be able to survive the agony of changing. Her voice cracked when she said, "We both know you can't, Edward. It's fine; I'll be okay. I'm happy for the life you've given me, and I know now that I can pass in peace." She'd had a long time to get used to the idea of dying.

She realized that Edward would think everything was his fault, and might resort to drastic measures after she was gone. She had to make sure he understood the truth. "And don't you go blaming yourself for any of this. None of it is your fault; you did what you thought was right, and I've lived a happy life. I couldn't ask for more." She knew everything would be very different if he had never left, but she was happy just to have him back now. The hole that was in her chest all this time no longer ached as she breathed in his saccharine scent. She was finally _whole _again.

But Edward knew that he was to blame for what happened. He knew she wouldn't have let him leave if she knew what he was doing beforehand, just as he wouldn't have left if he knew it would be this painful. He never wanted to let her go, and yet… there was nothing he could do now. He felt so lost, so _helpless_. A knife stabbed his quiescent heart.

The heart pumping her life through her veins was slowing. They both could feel her life ebbing away, and knew there wasn't much time left before she passed. Edward could only hope she would pass in peace, content. He decided to make the most of his time left with her and clung desperately to her, as if she was on a the brink of falling off a towering ledge and he was holding her back.

"Don't go… don't _go_," he pleaded with her. With what deities there were. Bella stroked his hair softly, a smile permanently etched on her face since she glimpsed his fair face. She lifted his head to her, anguished golden eyes meeting chocolate brown depths full of love. He knew what she wanted, and pressed his lips to hers.

The passion that erupted in them at that moment was so fierce – so very full of longing and promises and _ache _– that they couldn't pull away. Her frail, soft lips pressed against his smooth ones and he pressed his opened mouth to her harder. Their kiss was quickly turning desperate, as if trying to make up for their lost time. She opened her mouth and their tongues met, sweet and full of love and passion. He savored the scent of her, the _taste _of her, and her fire engulfed him.

Her frail arms reached up and grasped his neck, trying frantically to draw him closer into her intimate embrace. Her heart was struggling to pump blood throughout her body the more they kissed in her heightened state, yet they couldn't bring themselves to stop.

Bella's head was swimming, and she felt as though he had never left in the first place. She felt so alive. So _wonderful_. His very presence was intoxicating her, making her lose control. She may have been seventy-eight years old, but that didn't affect how she felt pleasure. If anything, she was more enraptured by him now than ever before.

Eventually, Edward had to pull away. His body was trying to force him back to her, but with an extreme amount of effort and concentration, he heaved himself away. He was breathing hard despite not needing to breathe, and Bella's breaths were coming short and shallow. After she calmed herself down a smidge, she opened her mouth and said softly, the words barely able to be heard, "Take me to our meadow, please."

Edward was shocked, to say the least. Take her to the meadow in this state? _Really_? He was going to shake his head and tell her no, but he didn't want to deny her anything. Eventually, he complied. He picked up her body, wondering at how she was as light as a feather, and told her to hold on and close her eyes.

Bella felt the wind rushing through her hair and Edward's steady breathing. _Just like old times,_ she thought. His running was so smooth that she couldn't even tell they were moving, except for the soft light of the moon flickering against her closed eyes when they passed under breaks in the trees and the wind rustling against her, caressing her face and kissing her frail mass.

Edward wasn't watching the trees as he flew past them, barely touching the ground and not making a sound. He was watching her face. She was so beautiful. She had a slight, but euphoric smile on her face and he drunk in the sight. She was clutching his neck, nestled in his arms like a newborn child. Soon –_ too soon_, he thought with a sigh – they reached the meadow. It was bathed in the glow of moonlight, impossibly beautiful despite it being night and in the fall.

"Open your eyes," he told Bella. He still thought she was the most beautiful part of the forest. The meadow was surely striking, but she was _exquisite_. She fit here, bathed in moonlight in such an enchanting place. Her eyes were wide, taking in everything. He slowly laid her down on a bed of leaves and grass, and rested beside her. He physically _couldn't _take his gaze off hers – not for a second._ Not now_.

They were now staring at each other, the love and passion blocking every other emotion out. Bella felt herself getting lethargic, but she couldn't bring herself to look away. He hummed her lullaby for her, his baritone voice washing over her and calming her. The tune spread through her, reaching from the tip of her lovely head to her toes, kissing her wherever it traveled. His eyes were smoldering, and though she could see the pain gripping him as her heart slowed further, she didn't have to search him to see the unconcealed love through them. And she was truly content for the first time since they were together sixty years ago.

They laid there for hours, the moon beaming down on the two lovers cradled in a bed of leaves as life waned in one and had long departed in the other.

Edward knew as soon as her heart had slowed enough that she would be gone soon. Not wanting to ruin her last moments, he peppered her face with kisses. She was having a hard time keeping her eyes open, fighting the overwhelming desire to let sleep take her. Edward stared into her eyes and, in a brief second, she saw the panic there. It was gone, but in that short time, she knew it was there. She pressed her hand to his face and whispered softly, "Don't be frightened. I'll be fine… I love you." Her hand touched where his was lingering at her collar, and pressed it against her heart.

Edward couldn't hold in the panic. He knew it was finally happening – _too fast, too fast! Don't let her go yet. Please, please, please…_ he was pleading. In that second, he was willing to believe in any god as long as she wouldn't go yet. Not yet.

Broken sobs ripped through his chest, wracking his statuesque form. He whispered his love to her, over and over, through his anguish. Bella was smiling and staring into his golden irises as her lungs took one last breath of his appealing scent. He watched as the last of her life ebbed away right before his eyes and couldn't contain the strangled cry that burst through him. _She's gone, she's gone, **she's** **gon****e**…_ his thoughts repeated over and over, a mantra in his head. He shouldn't have ever left her; he should have stayed and changed her, if only to avoid this moment. The hole in his chest ripped open once more and he knew this time that he wouldn't survive it.

The woman's fragile form seemed to fit in with the rest of the meadow even after death. Her serene face was still smiling, her eyes were closed, and she still had a hand curled around the man's, clutching it over her dormant heart. The moonlight shone on her face and leaves fell all around the pair. One was moving, his body still wracking with his harsh, heartbreaking sobs; the other lay still forever. The forest was entirely quiet as her death finally really sunk in to his tormented mind.

The forest echoed with Edward's cry of, _"NO!"_

_She can't be gone__…_ she can't. Not her. Not **her**. Anyone but **her**. _She doesn't deserve to die! How could you do this to me? To **her**?!_ He lost his faith in deities yet again. _No god could possibly kill an angel_. A lone tear slid town his face, tinged red.

He knew Alice could see what was happening. He knew she wouldn't try to stop him this time. He knew she would let him do it. There was no way Edward was going to live on without Bella. Existing without her wasn't a life at all – it was just that: an _existence_. There was no life, there was no hope, there was no _love_. Beauty ceased to exist and Edward watched with unseeing, deadened eyes as the world passed him by. _Empty_.

**~*~**

Edward took a deep breath and stepped closer to the edge. He had arrived just in time – the clock had begun ringing out twelve beats and the sun had risen just enough to expose him for what he was. He knew the Volturi wouldn't allow him to put them in a vulnerable position. They'd have no choice but to end him.

As the twelfth ring struck and the crowd around him pulsed in time with the beat, Edward stepped out of his haven behind the shadows. For the briefest of seconds, his skin gleamed with a million diamond facets and the crowd gasped in wonder before the world evaporated. His death was a quick one; he didn't feel anything as he sunk into the dark recesses of the convoluted Earth.

**~*~**

_**So far away from where you are,**_

_**These miles have torn us worlds apart.**_

_**And I miss you**_

_**Yeah, I miss you**_

_**So far away from where you are,**_

_**Standing underneath the stars**_

_**And I wish you were here.**_

_**I miss the years that were erased****,**_

_**I miss the way the sunshine would light up your face.**_

_**I miss all the little things;**_

_****__****__****__**I never thought that they'd mean everything to me.**_

_****__****__****__****__**Yeah, I miss you**_

_**And I wish you were here.**_

_**I feel the beating of your heart,**_

_**I see the shadows of your face,**_

_**Just know that wherever you are,**_

_**Yeah, I miss you**_

_**And I wish you were here.**_

_**I miss the years that were erased,**_

_**I miss the way the sunshine would light up your face.**_

_**I miss all the little things;**_

_**I never thought that they'd mean everything to me.**_

_**Yeah, I miss you**_

_**And I wish you were here.**_

_**So far away from where you are,**_

_**These miles have torn us worlds apart.**_

_**And I miss you**_

_**Yeah, I miss yo**__**u**_

_**And I wish you were here.**_

_**~*~**_

_Alice's vision flashes and she's pulled into another place entirely…_

_**~*~**_

_A baby's cry echoes around the hospital. The mother sighs with relief; her daughter hadn't breathed for a long time __–_ too long _–_ and she was so worried. The doctors had to put an oxygen mask on her and force air into her lungs. In the time span that her daughter hadn't breathed, panic had crept up her throat and fear had tried to claw its way into her mind. Throughout her pregnancy, she had had complications and was afraid she would misconceive. It was nothing short of miraculous that her baby survived.

_"Ma'am, what are you planning on naming her?" One of the nurses asked._

_"Isabella," the mother replied. She was staring at her daughter. She already had a full head of brown hair, and her **eyes**…._

_**~*~**_

_A young baby boy with strange bronze locks stares up at his mother. His emerald orbs were full of wonder as she laughed down at him. **He is so wonderful**, she thought. His hair color and eyes were hers, but everything else he inherited from his father. He clutched at her finger as hard as his tiny hand could muster. "Oh, my beautiful Edward."_

_Her husband, a man with the same features as his son, came up behind her and kissed the boy's cheek before blowing slightly, causing a loud noise to echo throughout the house. The boy's nose scrunched and he giggled at his father. The family looked blissful together, eyes full of love._

_**~*~**_

_Alice let out a relieved laugh. She knew what **that** vision meant. Suddenly the bleak future had become a lot more interesting…. She ran through the forest back to her home to tell the rest of the family the wonderful news. She was already plotting._

_**~*~**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**So, how did you like it? Did I do the story justice? Let me know! Reviews are greatly appreciated! **

**The song was _From Where You Are_ by _Lifehouse._ I thought it really fit this story.**

**3/19/2010 EDIT: I've gotten tells asking**** if I'm planning on taking this further. I have decided to continue it, after playing around with the plot. On the next chapter, I have a very important A/N that everyone will have to read. I know people don't like long A/N's, but the next chapter's notes at the beginning and end are very important. I promise to not have as long author's notes after that chapter! ALSO: the summary is changing as a result. I will post the new _full _summary and rating at the beginning of this chapter and next, and all the gritty details next chapter. Thanks for your patience, and I will be cranking out that next chapter _very _soon, promise. ;)**

**_Click the pretty review button below and receive an e-cookie. Yeah, I'm not above begging for reviews._**


	2. Chapter 2: Pressure

**Disclaimer: _Twilight_ belongs to Ms. Meyer. I own nothing. Nada. Zip. Zilch.**

_**New summary (full): Sixty years after Edward leaves in New Moon, Bella is on the brink of death – and he can't stay away from her. He follows her into the void after her tragic death, and by a twist of fate the two meet again. Alice is plotting a way to get the couple together once more, but with their dark pasts and entanglement in all things supernatural, will they ever get a chance to truly be together again? Rated ****M**** for dark and suggestive themes. Canon pairs, and possible lemons in the future. Vampires and humans both. Somewhat OOC. ;)**_

_**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE BELOW. PLEASE READ!! **_

**Well, here goes. I've got an overwhelming response to this, so I'm going to try and continue it instead of keeping it as a one-shot. Bear with me here. The rating is going to change to an "M" from a "T." Why, you ask? Because this isn't going to be a bright story where everything is resolved in a snap. I want to try a ****much**** darker take on things, and might even include lemons later on the road. We'll see. I'd rather be safe than sorry, so I'm going to change it now instead of leading younger readers on only to change it later. I feel like that wouldn't be fair. I'm truly sorry if you can't continue reading because of the rating change, but trust me: I'm grateful that you took the time to read the first chapter.**

**I'd appreciate any advice that can be given; I value constructive criticism. So please don't hesitate to send in a review and tell me what I'm doing wrong – or what I'm doing _right_, for that matter. ****Your ideas and comments ****do**** make it in the story.**** Again, don't hesitate to give me input. I'll take all the help I can get!**

**I know you guys don't like long A/N's, so I apologize. It was fairly important. I'm not getting anywhere typing, so… here we go!**

**

* * *

**

_**Far Away from Where You Are- Chapter 2**_

_**Pressure**_

_**~*~**_

Elizabeth Masen sighed, gazing wistfully at her son across the room. She had watched as he grew from a playful child and transformed into the young man he was today. She had watched as his face changed; the light in his emerald orbs fading into dark pools reflecting his self-hatred and shame; the beautiful arch of his eyebrow replaced by an ever-present furrow; and the upward curve of his mouth turning into a ferocious scowl. His troubled face was only the beginning – the signs had come, one by one, and she had thought he was going through a phase. She had thought he would grow out of it, and show signs of life and happiness once more. But he didn't.

His bronze hair, the same shade as her own, was disheveled. Dark stubble settled on his jaw as a result of him not shaving this morning. He didn't seem to care enough about his appearance – he was always handsome, but didn't make any move to improve upon it. Elizabeth couldn't shake the feeling of _failing _him. Aren't mothers supposed to identify changes in their children and help them through rough times? She should have seen what was happening to her son and stopped it while they were ahead. But she didn't.

Edward's father was a classic workaholic; he devoted most of his time to his successful career and hardly ever saw his family. As a thriving lawyer, Edward Sr. Masen spent much of his time working on cases and serving justice to wrongdoers, instead of helping his son and mother through their lives – but they loved him all the same. Edward Sr. had a strong sense of right and wrong, and his actions reflected that. He didn't understand why his son would just _change _and lose faith; he thought, like his wife, that it was just a phase and his son would snap out of it. He thought all it would take is a little push in the right direction to get Edward back on track. Little did he know, it had the opposite effect. Suddenly, even Edward's _parents _seemed against him – the only people he trusted didn't understand. Edward Sr. should have seen the signs and stopped his son from spiraling out of control, just as he does in cases every day. But he didn't.

Edward lay on his back, staring moodily at the four walls enveloping him – suffocating him. He wondered at how the very walls of his only haven had somehow twisted to his prison. The large house centered on the outskirts of Chicago, Illinois, had once been so inviting, but had since turned against him. Just like everyone else. He felt as if he had lost the world; he didn't fit in, he wasn't good enough, no one understood him, and everything that was once good had turned sour.

He let out a short, derisive laugh as the thought came to him. _I sound like the typical teenager_**.** But it was so much more than that. The truth was, Edward was _not _a typical teenager. Far from it.

As Edward grew up, he started realizing how very _different _he was from everyone else. Other kids his age were still so happy – so immature. They lived without a care in the world. Other kids his age were _normal_. They didn't have unexplained dreams that left them screaming into the night, their hearts palpitating faster with the adrenaline running throughout their veins. They didn't have a strange way of just _knowing _the intentions of each other. None of them were completely out of place with each other. _They fit in_.

Edward had attempted many methods to fit in with the crowd… to say the least, it wasn't his finest moment. He was still paying for his past indiscretions, though he had given up on fitting in entirely. He finally accepted that he wouldn't fit in regardless of how hard he tried – and the harder he tried, the worse it was on him. So he gave up entirely.

Edward became a recluse; he isolated himself from everyone and dealt with his problems on his own. He never asked for anything, he never complained, and he never, _ever _caused problems. His academics were flawless, he helped around the house, he played his piano, and he acted as if nothing was amiss. Some would say he was the perfect son.

But he saw the worry in his mother's eyes each time she saw him, and he saw the disapproving glances his father threw him when he walked by. For while he _acted _the part of the perfect son, he wasn't really okay inside – that much was apparent. His expressive face displayed his emotions as if he were an open book. He walked around the school with an impassive expression, but he couldn't for the life of him hold the position all day; when he came home, mentally exhausted from high school, he let it go.

Edward couldn't stand the happiness surrounding school every day. Girls would squeal about new clothes and boys, and the guys snickered about chasing tail and sports. None of it was new. But what he couldn't stand the most was how everyone acted towards _him_. If they weren't pretending he didn't exist, they were snickering and calling him names: _pretty boy, hermit, geek, trust fund kid_… Edward had heard it all. The girls were another matter entirely – they'd thrown themselves at him at first, and when he didn't accept their advances, started rumors that he was gay. Apparently not being attracted to promiscuous high school girls made one gay. Who would've known?

A voice broke Edward out of his thoughts. "Honey, are you okay? You've been staring at the same spot for a while now." Elizabeth sounded worried.

"Yeah. I'm fine, Mom," he replied. He got up from the carpet and offered her a weak smile. She could tell it didn't reach his eyes, but didn't comment. She was used to it by now. Her soft pink lips bowed in a frown, and her green eyes – the same emerald hue as his eyes – peered at him. She always had a way of seeing right through him. He had inherited her eyes and strange bronze-colored locks. Elizabeth was always considered beautiful, and her petite body curved as an hourglass would. Her pale skin always had a bright glow, and it made her all the more beautiful.

"Well, why don't you help me finish packing up? The U-Haul truck will be here soon, and I'm almost finished with the kitchen supplies." Edward nodded at his mother and began carefully packing away the many kitchen utensils in a brown box. He had already bundled all of his possessions away, and what wouldn't fit in his silver Volvo was waiting just outside for the moving truck. His mother had packed some of their groceries and other supplies in her own car – all that was left was the moving truck, then they would be all set.

The Masens were moving to Bellingham, Washington, due to Edward's past problems. _Of course, I'm the source of all our problems_, Edward thought with a frown. Elizabeth and Edward Sr. thought that Edward would have a better experience with high school if he got away from his current one, and since Edward Sr. had a job opening, they figured it was the perfect time to move. As much as he hated to say it, he agreed – maybe a smaller high school was what he needed. He hated feeling like he did all the time, and thought that _maybe _he'd get a chance to start over, away from the hateful students in Chicago. Of course, it didn't change the fact that he didn't want their attention… Edward knew that he would eventually fade into the background, like he always did. He just didn't want their scorn.

Edward and Elizabeth made quick work of the kitchen supplies, and soon the entire house was bare save for the piles of brown packing boxes. Elizabeth softly laid a hand on her son's shoulder and squeezed, telling him to go make sure everything upstairs was packed. Edward complied, and wandered upstairs.

His father was picking up the moving truck, and would be here any second. He quickened his pace, wanting to catch a glimpse of all the rooms upstairs before he had to help them pack their belongings. It would be a long drive to Washington.

It was so odd for him to see his house devoid of any furniture – especially his room. Despite his cold personality to others, his room had always been a place that reflected his true personality. To see it stripped made him feel somehow vacant. Edward sighed and began the trek downstairs as the moving truck pulled up beside his car.

It was time to start a new chapter in his book.

_**~*~**_

Bella cringed, staring at her new surroundings with a sense of dread. She had seen many dilapidated buildings, but this was by far the worst. The two-story home was literally falling apart at the seams. The ivory paint was peeling away, leaving the wooden structure exposed, and the roof was missing many of its shingles. The shutters were barely hanging on to rusted hinges, and she was sure she detected the faint musk of mold.

This didn't look good.

Her last home had boasted _clean_, extravagant accommodations – and she'll admit, the home was nice. But the people weren't. She shuddered at the thought of living in such a run-down place as this with a cruel adopter. From her experience, most people out to adopt children didn't take care of them. It seemed they gained some sort of strange _enjoyment _out of abusing adopted children. Out of ruining a fragile life further. She thought that maybe they were just angry about their own problems and looked for an outlet, not that it justified their actions. Most children who were adopted didn't need any help in _that _department.

Bella just wanted to turn right back around and run to the social worker that dropped her off. She would beg if she had to – she just had a bad feeling about this new home. Not to mention the fact that it was obviously unkempt. Was it really okay to drop a child off at a place like this? She didn't know the adoption standards, but this surely didn't meet any standards.

She turned back to where the dark car had just been, only to discover it had vanished. _Great_. She knew the social worker didn't care to have to deal with her, but _really_?

Bella steeled herself, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. _I can do this. I've been through worse._ Gathering her resolve, she took the necessary steps up the concrete stairs and to the door.

She knocked.

Fear clutched her stomach as she heard a raspy, distinctively male voice grunt that he was coming. _Oh no, oh no, oh **no**… this can't be happening! _Bella felt tears pricking at the corner of her chocolate eyes. Suddenly her situation was much worse than she had originally planned on. She wasn't so foolish as to think that it would be a pleasant experience by any means, but to have a _male _"caretaker"….

There was one thing all of her adoptive parents had in common: they were women. She didn't want to think of having a man anywhere near her – and yet, suddenly it was reality. She couldn't breathe; she couldn't move… she was frozen in place by the sight in front of her as the neglected door creaked open.

A man, around the age of forty, stood grinning grimily at her. He had black, graying hair, and rose a good foot above her. A long pink scar resided over his left temple, and his black, beady eyes sent chills down her spine. She got the distinct impression that he was not friendly. _This is not a good man._

He raised a filthy hand with yellowed fingernails up to her pale face and touched her on her brow, where the faint lines of a fairly recent scratch stood out. Bella jumped back, hastily throwing a hand out to cover her face. The man caught a glimpse of the fear in her eyes and immediately, his mind started racing. He tried to hold back a self-satisfied smirk.

The man peered at her, taking in her features. Brown locks shaped her heart-shaped face, and thick eyelashes surrounded the eyes that had already enraptured him from the first hint he caught of them. Her light pink lips, formed into a trembling frown, complemented her button nose perfectly. She had obviously been hurt before, judging by the baggy clothes shaping her frame, hiding her body from view – not to mention the scratch marks running down her face and the way she reacted to his touch. She carried a small bag behind her, he noticed. _Hardly enough to last long,_ he observed.

Finally, she lowered her hand, and as she warily made eye contact, he tried to throw a kind smile on his face. He wanted her to trust him. He drew a hand from his side and offered it to her. "I'm George, and what's your name, pretty lady?"

Bella's heart started pumping even faster, if that was possible, and her hands became clammy. His voice was not the voice of a person with good intentions. His smile was creepy. Everything about him screamed "bad." But she knew she shouldn't anger him, so she forced her name through her throat. "Isabella." She would have to do what he said, for if she didn't, he would surely beat her. She had had all too much experience with _that_. Perhaps if she was kind, he would take pity on her and leave her alone. She knew it was a _very _slim chance, but didn't have any other choices. She was at his mercy the moment he saw her. And she hated it.

The man noticed that her voice trembled as she spoke. He already knew her name; he just wanted to hear her say it. "Well, _Isabella_… shall we go inside?"

Bella shakily nodded, afraid to use her voice again. She hated the way her name sounded coming from his lips. He made it sound _dirty_, and she felt defiled.

He led her into a small area outside the door. A wooden staircase leading up to the second floor was directly in front of the door, and to the right was an open living room. Left of the staircase was a door – she assumed it led into a bathroom or basement. The wood floors were grimy and the few rugs that laid haphazardly throughout the place hardly covered up the stains and dirt that had obviously never been cleaned up. There was a small television in front of a disgusting couch and coffee table, both of which had half-eaten food and wrappers strewn all over them. Bella resisted the urge to roll her eyes at that.

The man gave her a tour of the house, explaining that he lived alone except for her – a fact that she didn't like _one bit_. The kitchen hardly seemed used, except for the microwave, and the bathroom smelled rancid. Overall, it was disgusting. She could still smell the musty odor of mold paired with George's putrid stench. The overpowering, reeking odor caused her stomach to roil, threatening to puke at any given moment.

As George showed her around, he stole glances at Isabella. Her face never regained any of its color, and she stayed a safe expanse away from him at all times. Any movement towards her would result in her jumping back and keeping herself distanced. Honestly, she looked sick. At that thought, he hastily made his way to her new bedroom. "This is your room. Let me know if you need anything," he said. George knew he would have time to get better _acquainted _later; for now, it looked like she needed time alone. Maybe that would make her feel safe with him. He retreated from her, and went downstairs to throw himself back in front of the television.

Bella was white as a sheet as she observed her surroundings. The bedroom was plain, with a wooden dresser and bed. The sheets were green and _stained_, she realized with another pang. This was not good. Not good at all.

She knew what George was doing. Even thinking his name made her feel sick all over again. She had seen it before; he would try to get on her good side before going in for the kill. Just as she would begin to think that he's nicer than she originally thought, he would start the abuse. It was the same with women she had seen. And frankly, she was scared to death to be in this house alone with him. She could get over his disgusting habits, but she could not get over living with a _man_. She could not get over the abuse, or the fear.

She placed her small bundle of clothes beside her and warily climbed into the bed. And she cried.

_**~*~**_

Edward screamed, bolting up from the bed. His sheets were tangled around his sweaty limbs, and his heart was beating wildly. The dream had been more vivid this time, and it scared him. He didn't know what it meant, if anything; was it some sort of message for him? Or was it simply a frightening nightmare he couldn't shake? It made no _sense!_ He groaned aloud and shook his head, trying to dispel the thoughts.

Edward knew he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep – nor did he want to. He climbed out of bed and made his way to his bathroom, turning on the sink and splashing cold water on his face. What was wrong with him?

He stared into the mirror, taking in his expression. The man staring back at him didn't _look _like him. He had a gaunt face, his eyebrows pulled together as if pondering the meaning of life. A scowl was etched on his lips, and his green orbs seemed deadened somehow.

Disgusted, he turned away.

Edward padded across the cold tile flooring to the shower, flicking it on and turning the knob so the spray was as hot as he could take it. He quickly stripped off his clothes and threw them into a heap on the floor before stepping in the large shower. His parents had really outdone themselves this time; their house was fairly large, with five bedrooms and six bathrooms. They only really needed three bedrooms, but Elizabeth insisted on having extras for guests. One would think a house as large as this would feel empty, but the way it was arranged after they moved in made it feel homey and inviting. He liked it.

Edward stood underneath the spray, letting his muscles relax under the heat, until the water started turning cool. He wrapped a towel around his body and stepped out, beginning to get ready for the day. As he worked, he pondered the new school he would be attending. Were all high school teenagers the same, or would people here be… _kinder_? Would he be able to slip by without building up a bad reputation this time? He didn't know. But today was the day.

For some reason, he couldn't shake the feeling that something significant was going to happen. He prayed that changes would be for the better rather than worse; he had enough to deal with as it was.

By the time Edward was finished getting ready, it was 6:00 A.M. He stifled a yawn and made his way to the kitchen, where Elizabeth was cooking eggs and pancakes. She placed a plate on the table in front of him and told him to eat up before going back to her cooking. They engaged each other in meaningless chatter before it was time for Edward to run to school. He grabbed a jacket, kissed his mother on the cheek, and ran out the door.

His neighborhood was okay, he supposed – but his house was the most extravagant on the street. On his way, he passed a shabby house that looked as if it was about to collapse and wondered briefly if anyone even lived in it before shaking his head in annoyance and driving on. People who didn't take care of their property irritated him.

**~*~**

Bella woke up as she heard heavy steps leading up the stairs. Her hands and feet were cold, and she began to rub them to warm them up as she heard the steps coming closer.

Her heart sped up as George opened her door, and she shrank back into the sheets. _Please, don't hurt me_… she thought. Instead of running up to her and beating her like she thought, he gave her a greasy smile and told her it was time to get up for school.

The past few days had been torture on her nerves. George had been exceedingly kind, not even asking her to clean up the house – not that she didn't do it anyway. It was strange that he was acting this kind, and she was just waiting for the proverbial ball to drop. She knew that he wasn't kind _at all_. Not with the way he eyed her; not with the way he spoke to her; and definitely not with the way he acted. It was all a sick act, and she _knew _it. It was so_ obvious_. Yet she couldn't find it in her to be anything except grateful that he wasn't hurting her yet.

With these thoughts accompanying her, Bella got out of bed and ran for the shower. She locked the door behind her and turned the water on cold, afraid to anger him by wasting all the hot water. It didn't take her long to finish getting ready; she never wore any make-up and her clothes were all baggy to hide her scars and bruises. She ran her small brush quickly through her hair and made her way down the stairs. George offered her an apple on her way out but she declined, not willing to risk food poisoning or something equally vile.

Bella quickly ran out the door into fresh air, and didn't feel safe until she was a long distance away from George's house. Her social worker had the decency, at least, to provide her with a map of the city so she could make her way to school on her own.

On her way, she gazed at the sky. It reflected her mood perfectly; dark, somber clouds loomed ahead without a single break in sight. She contemplated the significance of it. The shady clouds had no end in sight, and no temporary reprieves of light from the dismal black. Bella let out a short, humorless laugh at the comparison to her life.

When she finally reached Bellingham High School, she was surprised to see that it was well maintained – she figured that being in George's run-down house for so long had made her forget that some places actually were pleasant. The large ivory building didn't instill a sense of trepidation on her, at least, and she walked with a bit of a jump in her step. Maybe things were finally looking up.

The high school had around a thousand students – much less than the public schools she used to go to back _there_. The ivory building had three stories and windows lay scattered across its surface. A gate surrounded the parking lot, and she noticed that many students were already there. Grass and foliage decorated the landscape. Overall, it looked like a good school.

She sped across the parking lot and blended into the crowd making their way to the front entrance. Ahead of her was a lady seated at a large desk, waving to incoming students and shuffling paperwork around. When Bella made her way towards the lady, she smiled reassuringly at her. "Hello, I'm Mrs. Harris; what can I do for you?" she asked.

"I'm Isabella–" at this she paused, not wanting to repeat her last name. She let out a tiny sigh and mustered up enough courage to squeak, "_Swan_." Mrs. Harris peered at her strangely, but didn't comment. "I'm a new student here, and my… guardian…" Thankfully, she was interrupted by the woman.

"Oh, yes, Isabella Swan. I have your schedule and a map of each floor right here for you," she said as she handed Bella the papers. "If you need anything else, just let me know." Mrs. Harris gave her a smile, dismissing her.

Bella sighed and perused her schedule. She was a junior this year, and they didn't have Advanced Placement classes at this school, so she was stuck going over content she already knew. She had English III first with Ms. Montgomery, and started stumbling her way to class, her head stuck examining the map.

_**~*~**_

After getting his schedule from Mrs. Harris, Edward made his way to his classes. Periodically, he snuck a glance at his map to make sure he was going in the right direction. His first class, Calculus, went by uneventfully. His teacher made him stand up and present himself to the class, and like the few other new students, he was stared at. None of it fazed him, and it was all rather dull.

A few friendly students approached him and asked him questions. Edward answered them politely, but most of the time he spent trying to get them to walk away. Eventually they would get the hint and scoot off to their own friends, gossiping about how "that new kid over there" was rather odd.

It was in his second class, Spanish, that he got the shock of his life.

A girl – no, _the _girl – from his dreams was in his class. His mind started racing, but he could only really focus on the beautiful creature in front of him.

She had brown locks that shaped around the contours of her heart-shaped face, and she was biting the arch of her full pink lips, staring down at the ground with her head bowed. From his position he couldn't see her downcast eyes, but he had a good idea of what color they were. He also knew that she had a scar on her brow, and a thick set of dark eyelashes that fringed what he was most desperate to see. Her pale skin glowed and looked nearly translucent in the soft light. She was wearing a dark purple turtleneck that hung loosely around her, hiding her curves from view. Likewise, her black pants were baggy and slightly ripped at the edges, but hid her body from his eyes. Edward was momentarily stunned as he watched her, and he decided she had to be an angel. What else could someone this beautiful be?

He finally broke from his daze and decided to try to get her attention. He needed to see her eyes, have her acknowledge him….

She never lifted her head as he went by and took a seat behind her. She never looked back as he huffed and sat down, purposely making noise to alert her of his presence. The only acknowledgment of his presence was the stiffening of her back as he sat. Frustrated, Edward sat back and played with his pencil until Mrs. Alvarez introduced herself to the class. She made everyone stand up and say their names and age, and by the time it got to his row, Edward was anxious. He had to hear the angel speak – had to know her name. He would greedily absorb any information given about her.

At last, it reached the angel, and she stood up. She began to speak in a quiet, timid voice, still looking down. He had to strain to hear her. She didn't make eye contact with anyone in the room as she said, "I'm Isabella –" she gritted her teeth, "_Swan_. I'm seventeen." She sat back down.

Edward was startled when she spoke. Her voice was like honey and sunshine and _girl_. He couldn't describe it, but her voice was lovely. He was analyzing the newly found information – _her name is **Isabella**, so fitting; and she's my age!_ – when a voice coughed, breaking him from his thoughts. He looked up at the teacher, and found that she was staring at him pointedly. Realization dawned on his face and he hastily stood up, blurting out, "I-I'm, um… Edward. I'm seventeen as well."

After he sat, he cringed. He had made it sound as if he didn't even know his own _name_. But at that moment, Isabella turned around in her seat to look at him. Panic clutched his stomach as, for the briefest of seconds, their eyes locked. Her eyes seemed to see through him to his very soul. They were a chocolate brown, and he felt himself getting lost as soon as he saw them – but at the same time, he registered a deep aching sadness in her eyes somewhere in the back of his mind. He wanted to stare longer, but it seemed that as soon as he saw her eyes, they were gone.

She didn't turn back to him for the rest of the period. Edward became so fascinated with her that he couldn't focus on anything else – he could hardly even breathe with the way his heart was flying.

When the bell rang, the angel flew out of the classroom, not sparing him a second glance. And he felt his heart sink.

Edward didn't even know what he was doing. How could he lose his control so easily in the mere _presence _of a girl? He usually prided himself on his self-control, and he was never even _attracted _to a high school girl before. What had happened? What had changed? His perfect impassive demeanor was broken with the first glimpse he caught of her. It angered him.

His mind ran in circles as he made his way from class to class. He kept trying to figure out just who this girl was, and why she had to come out of nowhere and muddle his mind. More than that, he tried to figure out how she had made her way into his dreams before he had even known she existed.

He came up blank every time.

_**~*~**_

Bella all but ran from the class, trying to escape prying eyes as fast as possible. The day had gone horribly wrong. After her first class, people had started coming up to her. She knew they were only trying to be friendly, and to have _girls _approach her was okay. She would try to answer their questions courteously. She even smiled at a nice girl named Angela. But whenever a boy would draw near her, she locked up. She would shoot them a terrified glance and speed up her pace, trying to get away as fast as she could. _No boys ever have good intentions. Get away, get away, get away_… she would think, repeating the words as a mantra in her head.

One boy made the mistake of following her, trying to keep up with her pace. He shot her a flirtatious glance, thinking she was playing hard to get, but then she whimpered pitifully, changing directions and speeding away from him again. He tried to catch up to her to figure out what he did wrong, but she was long gone by then.

Bella knew that people were talking about her strange aversion to boys. _Let them talk. Let them think I'm interested in girls_, she thought. At least it would keep the male population away from her. And that's what she needed: them to be far, far away. She could hardly handle being in the same vicinity as a boy, but she knew that was inevitable. She knew she was fairly safe around other people, so it didn't terrify her as much as when a boy actually singled her out to talk to – or when she was alone with one.

The day was just a disaster. She knew she could only take so much until she collapsed.

Not to mention the incident in Spanish with the boy right behind her. She usually took care to not make eye contact with a male unless she felt it was absolutely necessary – but she inadvertently made contact with this bronze god… and almost couldn't look away. She had gone rigid as he sat behind her, a shiver running an icy trail down her spine at the thought of someone being right behind her.

And when he _spoke_… she couldn't help but to turn around and see the face behind the smooth, honeyed tone of his voice. She couldn't stop herself from meeting the most beautiful emerald orbs she had ever seen, and she couldn't avoid seeing the strange bronze colored locks that covered the top of his head and the stubble that settled on his strong, defined jaw.

She didn't feel the fear she usually harbored around boys when she stared into his eyes. And that only served to frighten her – she had never felt _good _around anyone of the male population. Ever. She quickly turned back around in her chair, trying to erase his image from her mind. But no matter how hard she tried, those emerald eyes burned right through her.

She had flown from the room, away from the strange bronze-haired man with enchanting eyes, and tried to blend in with the crowd as she made her way to her next class.

By the time lunch came around, Bella was physically and mentally exhausted. More people had accosted her, and she tried to avoid them all. One good thing came from it, however: the nice girl, Angela, had asked her to sit with her group of friends. She had quietly whispered in her ear that there wouldn't be any boys nearby, for which Bella was grateful. It seems that word got around fast; now everyone either thought she was lesbian or thought she had androphobia. Bella didn't care either way: as long as she didn't have to converse with or go near them, she was okay.

Bella had a fairly enjoyable lunch; she was introduced to the girls around the table whose names she knew she would forget, and told the latest gossip. She didn't have any money to buy lunch, but she was used to not eating very often, so she didn't mind.

She never bothered to look up; otherwise she may have noticed the group of four strangely beautiful people staring between her and another with baffled faces. She may have noticed a certain bronze-haired man taking in her appearance and trying to discern what it was about her that drove him so crazy.

**_~*~_**

Edward didn't spot _her _again until lunch came around. Gossip was going around that not one, but two, new students were acting strange. Two rumors surrounded the girl that he was trying to figure out. She was an enigma to him.

Usually, Edward prided his ability to understand people. But with _her_… everything was different. There were rumors going around that she was lesbian, and others going around that she had an abnormal fear of men. He didn't know which was true, but considering his past, knew not to take those rumors into account. All the same, he felt a pang when he was told she might prefer women to men – he couldn't figure out why. Everything he was feeling was so _new_, and he didn't know what to make of any of it.

He sat on a secluded table, as was his usual at his other high school, and stared at her. He knew it would be a little creepy if she caught his gaze again, but he couldn't find it in him to actually _stop_. No one dared to approach him now, and for that he was grateful. He didn't want to have to deal with people right now.

If he hadn't been so absorbed in Isabella, he may have noticed the group of four strangely beautiful people staring between him and another with baffled faces.

_**~*~**_

_**All this pressure is eating me up inside,**_

_**And I feel like I'm being buried alive again.**_

_**All this pressure is tearing me up inside,**_

_**And the fear of failing is on my mind again.**_

_**The anxiety's building up inside,**_

_**And the thought of losing is running strong again.**_

_**~*~**_

_**

* * *

**_

**The partial lyrics are from **_**Pressure**_** by **_**Rains**_**. It's a great band; check them out.**

**How did you like it? I would have continued this chapter at least to the end of their school day, but I'm dead tired right now and it's about 4:00 A.M. Ugh. FanFiction has been dumb and screwed up all my italics so I had to go in and re-do it all. My apologies if someone's thoughts aren't in italics. I'm going to be gone most of Saturday and I need to study for tests, so don't expect an update soon. I'll try to crank out another by the end of the week, but don't get your hopes up. I'm sorry for any mistakes – as I said, it's late and my eyes are drooping even as I write this.**

**Regarding my updating schedule… I do not, at this time, have any sort of schedule for writing. I write whenever I find time between school and homework. If you don't see an update for more than a week or two, don't freak out. The process will be arduous and slow, but hopefully worth it in the end. Thank you for taking the time with me.**

**I try to read and respond to each review, though I can't respond to anonymous reviewers. As a result, I will try to answer any questions you have in the beginning of a chapter if I feel it needs to be answered. I appreciate you taking the time to review, even if I can't respond to the anonymous ones. Thank you!**

**So far I'm runnin' solo on this, so if anyone's willing to put up with me, I might be looking around for a Beta – if you guys decide this is good enough to continue pursuing, that is. I've got my own little plot sorted out, and I ****really**** like it so far. I know this chapter was kind of boring and short, but it gets better, I swear. ;) I'll ask now… how do you like angst and cliffhangers? Haha!**

_**Let me know! Press the large review button below. Come on, you know you want to. It's like when you're told ****not**** to press the big red button – you just have to. It's an itch.**_


End file.
